


The one with the Harry Potter Pick-up lines

by Christabel_Liliana



Series: The one with the... [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter pick up lines, Olicity inspiration, Pick-Up Lines, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, olicity - Freeform, olicity-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christabel_Liliana/pseuds/Christabel_Liliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is dared to gift Oliver with a Harry Potter pick-up line a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the Harry Potter Pick-up lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples. I'm kinda new to AO3 and to tumblr to be honest. I used to write on Fanfiction.net (under the same name) but completely lost inspiration after exams and stuff.   
> I love writing prompts to be honest and if you have any prompts to give me don't hesitate to on tumblr. (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/annoyinglydecaffinatedfangirl) 
> 
> This is a little prompt I found on tumblr on Olicity inspiration prompts, I think. It's just to get me back into writing again because it has been a while!  
> Hope you enjoy it :3

It was a slow day. 

Felicity sat in front of her babies in the foundry, watching a re-run of Doctor Who.

Her remaining screens displayed searches for yet another lead on Sara’s killer.

Diggle was at home with little Sara and Lyla.

Laurel was frak knows where and the remainder of Team Arrow were out on a routine patrol, busting drug deals and fighting muggers. 

Not that Felicity realised where the boys were. She was in her own world, travelling the universe with Peter Capaldi and Clara, until she felt pressure on her shoulder. 

With a yelp and a swift elbow to the ribs, the assailant was on the floor clutching his stomach and Felicity’s headphones lay broken on the floor. 

“Oh shit! Roy I’m so sorry! I didn’t hear you! I was watching Doctor Who. You know, the one where they’re in London and it looks like a tree orgy,” Felicity shouted over the sound of Doctor Who, bending down to help him up. 

And that was how Oliver found them three minutes later. Roy crumpled on the floor - clutching his stomach and breathing like a woman in labour - while Felicity apologised profusely, shouting over the deafening sounds of Doctor Who and cradling the remains of her Tardis themed headphones.

He was almost glad Verdant wasn’t open tonight. There was no way people in Verdant wouldn’t have heard the booming voice of Peter Capaldi. 

With a smirk on his lips, Oliver stalked to the computer and – with much difficulty – paused the Doctor Who episode. 

Turning around, he was greeted with the sight of Felicity shoving Roy unceremoniously into her leather computer chair. 

“Do you want to scare the crap out of me as well?” She asked Oliver, flailing her hands around.

One of his perfect eye-brows lifted in question. 

“You know what? Never mind. Get undressed. I mean changed. Not here! In the bathroom. Well, it doesn’t matter really. I’ve seen you practically naked and you walk around shirtless all the time so…,” Felicity trailed off.

Letting the corners of his mouth lift up slightly (which they always seem to do around Felicity) he reached out and touched her shoulder gently.

“I’ll go get changed,” he said softly. 

 

“You don’t have to do it you know. I could think of a fall-back dare or you could just let me win,” Roy smirked as soon as he heard the door to the bathroom slam shut.

“This dare is bad enough. I dread to think of what I’d have to do if I refused this. You’d probably make me kiss him or something or maybe-,” 

“You’re just giving me more ideas ‘Licity,” Roy interrupted. 

“All you have to do is go up to him for six days and – with confidence, may I add – use your best Harry Potter pick-up lines.”

“But what if he doesn’t get it? What if he hates me for coming onto him? What if he thinks I’m a complete weirdo? I mean it hasn’t been that long since Sara-.” 

“It will be fine ‘Licity. If you don’t do this I may just win the entire game…,” Roy remarked.

 

It started six months ago, after the Slade Wilson saga. They were eating lunch at Big Belly Burger when Felicity dared him to hide Oliver’s arrows.

After ten minutes of constant clucking on Felicity’s part, Roy reluctantly agreed. 

That night Oliver’s arrows went missing.

It took him 4 hours of swearing, threatening, brooding and shouting before he found them.

The culprit was never found but Oliver began to lock his arrows away each night with his bow, which amused Felicity to no end.

In retaliation, he dared Felicity to change all the notification sounds on Diggle’s phone to different Spongebob songs. 

Every message was set to the ‘campfire song’ and all his phone calls were the ‘F.U.N song’. 

Diggle ended up visiting Felicity at QC and bribing her with Twizzlers to undo her handiwork.

One day, Felicity had to be mute for the entire day – which pissed off Oliver immensely as he bent over backwards to get Felicity to forgive him (thinking he did something terribly wrong) so she’d speak again – and another time Roy had to be Felicity’s EA for a day. 

They did have three main rules to their secret dare game though, which were:

1\. Nothing too illegal.

2\. Back-up dares must be supplied. If refused, the other player will win.

3\. No-one but the players can be told about the games. If a non-player is told then they forfeit. 

However, this week it was Felicity’s turn. 

At their weekly lunch at Big Belly Burger, the conversation turned to pick-up lines and thus the most recent dare was formed.

 

“Which should I start off with?” Felicity huffed.

“Nothing too sexual to begin with. Not like that Narnian pick-up line Ed used on you,” Roy joked. 

“Actually ‘If your right leg was London and your left leg was Narnia, would you grant me access to your magical wardrobe?’ was probably the worst pick-up line ever said. I wonder if it would ever work,” Felicity remarked, chewing on her bright pink nails.

“Lis. Look at me. You’ll be fine. I believe in you,” Roy says as he rises from the chair. 

The door to the bathroom opened moments after Felicity reclaimed her seat.

“Remember to be confident!” Roy whispered before limping away to change. 

“I swear adding more things onto the dare is against the rules,” Felicity grumbled, turning her attention back to her two beeping monitors and a very close up view of Peter Capaldi’s frozen face. 

“Hey,” Oliver murmured softly. 

“Hey,” Felicity glanced up at him and smiled before crossing off Doctor Who – promising herself she’ll catch up later – and focusing on what the results had brought back. 

A big fat nothing. 

“Find anything?” Oliver asked. 

“Nada. Nothing. Zilch. It seems like another dead end,” Felicity huffed, sinking back into her leather chair. 

She watched him as he ran his hand through his hair and nodded distractedly.

“Who else do you have to search for?” 

“Bruce Wayne was in town the day Sara was… you know. So I’ll look into him to keep you happy. I know how much you hate competition. Billionaire competition I mean… not anything else. Oh! And I was going to look into Sin. No-ones seen her since the incident with Slade,” Felicity rambled, glancing to the side to find Oliver’s face millimeters from her own. 

He was staring intently at the screens that displayed the facial recognition software she built herself. She could just reach out and graze her fingertips against his stubble. 

He smelt like Oliver Queen. Not Ollie Queen, the party boy that smells like too-much cologne and alcohol and not the Arrow who smells like sweat, blood and – if Felicity was to be honest – a little like old socks. Oliver Queen has his own scent; a mix of fresh rain, leather and forest. It was her favourite of the Oliver personas. 

Realising she’d be staring far too long, Felicity let out a little cough break out of her staring-at-Oliver trance.

Yeah, she had it bad. 

Taking a deep breath, Felicity trained her gaze on her bosses face instead of his half-naked torso just a hands width away…

Focus Felicity, Focus. Do it to beat Roy. 

“Hey Oliver?” Felicity called gently, wincing at the way it echoed around the spacious lair. 

“Hm?” Oliver replied, turning his attention back to her. Under the intensity of his gaze, Felicity glanced at the floor prepping herself for ultimate embarrassment.

“Did you survive Avada Kedavra? ‘Cause you’re drop dead gorgeous,” She spoke to the floor, hoping she sounded a hell of a lot more confident than she felt.

“What?” Oliver spluttered, recoiling from his IT girl. 

Felicity focused back on her – now slightly pink – boss. She watched the shock in his eyes pass over into confusion as his blush deepened. 

“I-I. What even is Avada Kedavra? You know what it doesn’t matter. I- I need some air,” Oliver stuttered out before scampering up the steps of the foundry and slamming the steel door shut behind him.

Moments later Roy burst out laughing.

“You’d have no idea that he was once a billionaire playboy,” he managed to get out between laughs. 

 

When Oliver Queen finally made his way back down into the foundry a few hours later, he found it unsurprisingly empty with a stack of Harry Potter DVD’s and a pink sticky note which said ‘Educate yourself x’ right next to their Fern.

 

2.

Oliver was once again sat in the foundry seen as he had nothing else to do, except wait around for Felicity like a puppy. 

When he arrived that morning he found the light on, an obvious tell that Felicity had been there that morning before work.

He smiled slightly to himself, Felicity always left the light on for him. It was one of their things. 

However, Felicity hitting on him and making him feel like a teenage girl wasn’t one of their things.

Sure, Felicity let the occasional innuendo slip out and afterwards apologised until someone stopped her but, she’d never been so… full on before. 

Oliver found his eyes straying towards the Fern and – more importantly – the stack of DVDs beside it. 

Oliver had never really watched the Harry Potter series. 

If he remembered correctly, Thea forced him to watch the first one with him and was terrified by the Professor with the face hidden in his turban. 

Thea never watched another of those films so neither did Oliver. 

As the last of his resolve dissolved, Oliver stalked over to the DVDs, picked them up and moved back to the TV, sofa and DVD player that Felicity had bought for the new lair to give it “more of a homely feel”.

“Let’s start at the beginning,” He murmured.

 

Half way through Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Secrets, Diggle turned up. 

Digg collapsed on the sofa beside him, not questioning his choice of films. 

“What happened last night?” Digg asked, reaching for the remote to turn down the antics of Harry and Ron. 

“Nothing much. Just some drug dealers and a few muggings. We sorted it,” Oliver said, shrugging and turning his attention to the film.

“Oliver, I didn’t mean-,” 

“Hey boss. Is Blondie here?” Roy interrupted, strolling into the foundry. 

“Nah. She usually finishes work in about an hour or so,” Digg replied from the sofa. 

“How did you know that?” Oliver inquired in confusion.

Standing up, the billionaire shut off the TV and gathered Felicity’s DVDs. 

“Hey! I was watching that!” Digg complained. He huffed before standing beside Roy. 

“How? I couldn’t even hear it over-,”

“Do either of you know how to wrap presents?” Roy said, presenting some Dalek headphones. 

“Those for Felicity?” Oliver asked. 

Roy nodded, smiling down at the headphones. 

Oliver turned his attention to the stack of DVDS in his arms, trying to quell the small amount of jealousy that had built up. 

If Oliver didn’t know better, he’d say something was going on with Roy and Felicity but Roy loved Thea, didn’t he? 

Shaking his head slightly, he looked back at Roy.

“Raisa used to wrap all mine. I’ll probably be terrible but I’ll give it a shot,” Oliver offered. 

“Why have you bought Felicity headphones? Doesn’t she already have those Tardis ones?” Digg said.

“I may have accidentally assisted in the breakage of said headphones,” Roy muttered, kicking the floor. 

“How are you still alive man?” Digg laughed.

“Anyway I bought her some new ones. It’s a half birthday and half sorry present.”

“Bought who some new what?” A feminine voice called out.

Oliver looked up as Felicity skipped into the foundry, making his heart stutter slightly.

He straightened up and watched as she pushed past Digg and Roy to sit in her leather chair.

“I thought you said she’d be an hour,” Roy hissed to Diggle. 

“I finished early,” Felicity shrugged, watching the duo. 

“I got you these,” Roy says as he thrust the headphones onto Felicity’s lap.

Gently, she inspected the headphones with a small smile.

“Thanks Roy,” she acknowledged, before placing them beside her monitors.

“Wait, you didn’t steal them did you?” 

“How dare you!” Roy mocked hurt, clutching a hand over his heart. 

Digg shook his head at the two younger team mates and walked to Oliver. 

“Man? Do you want to train?” Digg said, motioning to the mats.

Taking one last look at Felicity’s smiling face, he nodded.

 

An hour later, Oliver found himself watching the rest of the second Harry Potter movie. 

Roy had begged to go on patrol alone and Oliver had – reluctantly – agreed. 

Diggle had to go home and look after Sara while Lyla got called in. 

On the other hand, Felicity had just curled up on the sofa beside him with her feet tucked under her, watching intently as moaning Myrtle flew around the girl’s bathroom. 

Despite the fact he isn’t used to a night off watching Harry Potter with Felicity (although he wishes he was), he found it to be… normal.

Roy was being normal albeit a little excitable. Digg was still the exhausted father and Felicity still babbled with her usual innuendos slipping through. 

Almost as if she knew he was staring, she turned to him with a small smile on her face.

“Have you ever watched Harry Potter?” She questioned.

“The first one. I watched it before the island,” he replied. 

Felicity nodded absentmindedly, looking around the foundry. 

Oliver looked back at the film, enjoying the abnormality of being able to relax with Felicity at his side. 

It seemed almost like a dream. 

Gently, he pinched himself. 

Nope, not dreaming. 

“Are you a dementor? Because you take my breath away,” He heard Felicity say. 

His head snapped towards her in shock. 

She was just sat there, leaning against the arm of the sofa and watching him carefully. 

He has to be dreaming. 

He fell asleep watching the Chamber of Secrets, that’s the only explanation. 

It didn’t stop the heat flaming in his cheeks. 

“What the hell is a dementor?” He said in an almost squeak. 

He knew from experience, that his ears would be bright red by now if his face wasn’t.

Embarrassment coursing through him, he turned his attention to the film while pinching the inside of his arm, hoping to wake up. 

Oliver felt rather than saw her get up. 

Her hand dropped to his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. 

“You’ll see in the next film,” she whispered. Then, she disappeared. 

 

At 3am, Oliver found out what a dementor was. 

After Felicity left, he got a shower and abused the salmon ladder until Roy returned. 

Sensing Oliver’s mood, Roy didn’t linger. He just got his shit and got out as fast as he could. 

An hour later, Oliver finally accepted he wasn’t dreaming and he had the red pinch marks all up his arm to prove it. 

At 2am, Oliver sat down on the sofa after googling what a dementor was – not that he’d ever admit to it – and still having no clue what it was, he put in the third Harry Potter film. 

Knowing what a dementor was, just made Oliver more flustered (If it was even possible).

 

3.

 

It was midday when Oliver Queen strolled into QC with the intention of going to lunch with Felicity (and maybe questioning her about her sudden interest in Harry Potter themed pick-up lines). 

The guard at the reception – Paul or was it Peter? – let him go straight up, giving him directions to his old office. 

Confused, Oliver made his way up 56 floors and found himself staring at his old office with a guy in Felicity’s old seat. 

He felt a small smile forming on his lips as he thought about all the times she strutted around the office in her little skirts and big smile. 

“Excuse me? Mr. Queen?” The guy in Felicity’s seat broke him from his thoughts. 

“Hm?” Was his intelligent reply.

“Miss Smoak put you on her allow list. You can go straight in. She needs to take a break anyway,” The man said, standing in front of him. 

Oliver grunted in agreement and Felicity’s EA led the way. He knocked on the glass door to her office and she looked up from her computer.

Oliver felt his heart flip, in that incredibly cheesy way, when he saw her smiling at him with her bright pink lipstick. 

She seemed like she belonged in these glass walls. 

He focused on her smile and how she changed his old office rather than the niggle in the back of his mind wanting to bend her over his old desk and-. 

“Oliver? Jerry asked if you’d like some coffee.” Felicity was in front of him nudging him out of his filthy thoughts. 

“No thank you,” Oliver spoke, addressing Jerry. 

Jerry nodded in acceptance and left the two ‘friends’ to catch up. 

“What are you here for Oliver? Is Digg okay? Is it Roy? It can’t be Roy I’ve literally just hung up with him, unless something happened in those ten minutes-,”

“Fel-ici-ty. Calm down. I just wanted to know if you’d get lunch with me,” Oliver chuckled. 

“Oh sure. I haven’t got another meeting until 2pm. Where do you want to go?” Felicity asked, picking up her purple coat from the back of his old chair. 

“Big Belly Burger?” He inquired.

“Big Belly Burger.”

 

Less than half an hour later, Oliver found himself sat in a booth at Big Belly Burger with Felicity happily eating her bacon double cheeseburger.

“How’s your day been?” Felicity smirked in-between bites. 

“It’s been fine. I saw Thea this morning and did some research on my old buddy,” Oliver replied, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Bruce Wayne. Oh he’s dreamy… in a not-as-dreamy-as-you sort of way,” Felicity muttered. 

Oliver glared at Felicity, unsure whether to be flattered or annoyed at her crush on the dark-haired tech genius. 

“Oh hey Felicity! Where’s Roy?” A white-haired woman asked as she came over to take away Oliver’s plates. 

“Oh I’m here with Oliver today. Oliver, this is Hilda. Hilda, this is Oliver Queen,” Felicity explained, gesturing to them both.

“Lovely to meet you,” Hilda said, nodding towards Oliver quickly before turning her attention back to Felicity. 

“Last time you were here, Roy was trying to guess what turned you on,” Hilda added. 

Oliver let out a small sound between a cough and a squeak in distress. Why on earth would they talk about that?!

“He was joking. Get back to work Hil,” Felicity giggled, rolling her eyes and shooing the nosey waitress away. 

Hilda tutted in mock annoyance and strutted to the next table, who were watching Felicity in confusion. 

“You talk to Roy about what turns you on?!” Oliver blurted out as soon as Hilda was out of earshot. 

“No! Of course not. He was joking and said that hard drives turn me on,” Felicity responded, picking up another fry from her almost empty plate. 

Oliver pondered Felicity’s explanation for a moment, and then it hit him. This was the perfect time to get payback for her random pick-up lines. 

“I bet I could turn you on if I said Lumos Maxima,” Oliver said with his signature playboy grin. 

To her credit, the only evidence of her embarrassment was the slight blush across her cheeks. 

Suddenly, she pulled away from her clear plate and shrugged her coat on.

“Well, I have to get to that meeting,” Felicity sang as she pulled her gloves on. 

Oliver grinned happily, knowing he finally turned the tables on his I.T girl.

“Oh and Oliver?” She spoke from beside him. 

He looked up at her to find her face millimetres away. 

Oliver gulped. 

Slowly, her hand reached out and her short blue nails scratched his scalp.

“You don’t have to say Lumos to turn me on,” She growled before throwing down a few bills on the table and strutting through the door, leaving a gobsmacked – and extremely turned on – Oliver Queen in her wake.

 

4.

 

Oliver was prepared for her this time. 

He has even gone as far to give himself a pep talk before skipping down the steps of the foundry. 

“Wow. When I said Accio hottie I didn’t expect it to work,” Felicity called to him as soon as his foot hit the last step.

He looked at her to find her watching him intently over her glasses.

“Nope!” Oliver exclaimed and began running back up the steps he just bounded down. 

 

5.

 

“Felicity!” Oliver cried out in terror. 

He tried to push past the crowd of people but to no avail. 

He could see everything; the blue flashing lights of the police cruisers and ambulances, the bullet holes in the windows and two unconscious ex gun wielding maniacs being dragged from Big Belly Burger and thrown in the back of a police van. 

However, Oliver could not see his beautiful blonde I.T girl. 

It was her turn to get dinner for Team Arrow. 

Oliver had offered to go with her but she refused claiming she’d be alright. 

Half an hour after Felicity’s departure, Oliver had grown worried. Roy tried to calm him down by saying she was probably catching up with Hilda. 

Oliver grew slowly more agitated until the Arrow’s phone rang.

“Hello Captain Lance,” Oliver greeted in his irritated arrow voice. 

“Mr. Arrow. There’s been a shooting at the establishment called Big Belly Burger. Hopefully you know it? Anyway, Felicity was there. Do you know of any family or-,”

“I’ll call Oliver Queen,” Oliver growled back before cutting off the phone.

“Oliver,” Digg said in a warning tone.

“I need to be there for her Digg,” Oliver pleaded, putting on his suit jacket.

“I know that but just don’t push her away because of a random shooting or our girl will whoop your ass. Drugs or no drugs,” Digg smirked and turned back to Felicity’s babies.

Oliver scoffed quietly then sprinted up the stairs to try and find his Felicity.

 

He’d been waiting for hours. 

To be honest, he’d happily wait for Felicity as long as it took but he was worried. 

At the Big Belly shoot out, she’d been shot. 

No vital organs were damaged but as soon as Oliver heard that his Felicity had been shot, he jumped on his bike and raced to the hospital. 

“Is anyone here for a Felicity Smoak?” A nurse in dark blue uniform asked. 

Oliver jumped to his feet immediately and hurried to the woman.

“Is she okay?” Oliver said clutching his half-drunk black coffee. 

“She’ll be okay. She’s just sleeping and when she wakes she will probably be completely out of it on morphine for a few hours. Come with me,” The nurse says before swiftly moving back into the maze of corridors. 

Oliver followed her blindly, not caring where he was going as long as it led him to his Felicity. 

“Room 301,” the nurse – called Carolin, he noticed later – patted the blue door and left the young man to his thoughts. 

Oliver took a deep breath and crept into the darkened room. 

Felicity lay there looking almost peaceful. 

Her glasses lay on the table beside her and baby blue nails grasped the blankets.

Without thinking, Oliver moved to her bedside and collapsed in the horrible plastic chair beside her. 

He grabbed her hand immediately, feeling comfort in the fact she was alive and breathing and the only evidence of her tussle with death was the bandages on her left shoulder. 

 

At some point in his wait, Oliver must have fallen asleep. 

He awoke to the sound of her beeping heart monitor and Roy prodding him. 

“What?” Oliver coughed. Damn, his throat was dry.

“Coffee?” Roy offered. Oliver shook his head, turning his attention back to Felicity. 

Roy sat beside him in another – equally uncomfortable – chair. 

“How long have I been with her?” Oliver asked after counting her heartbeats.

“An hour or so. According to Carolin, you fell asleep as soon as you grabbed her hand,” Roy said with a wide smile covering his face.

“Has she woke-,” Oliver began. 

Felicity’s fingers flexed in his. 

“Felicity?” He softly said. Her fingers twitched in his hand. 

Slowly -very slowly – she opened her eyes. 

He took in her bright blue eyes which were covered by the blackness of her pupil (a sure sign that she was still pretty high on morphine) and smiled lazily at her. 

“You gave us quite a scare Felicity,” Oliver spoke. 

Roy just nodded in agreement. 

Felicity kept glancing around but not talking. 

It wasn’t exactly an awkward silence but more of a what-comes-next silence. 

That was until Oliver decided to try and disentangle his hand from hers. She grabbed onto his hand tightly.

“Wheres yoo going?” She slurred out, watching him intently.

“He’s going to bed ‘Licity,” Roy joked, trying to make his favourite girl laugh.

“You’re going to bed?” Felicity directed the question at Oliver. Oliver just glared at Roy.

“Mind if I Slytherin?” Felicity whispered. 

In shock, Oliver glanced back over at his girl to find her head lulled back and a soft snore coming from her.

“Trust Felicity to not break a dare,” Roy muttered in-between chuckles.

Oliver raised an eye-brow. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

 

An hour later, Oliver found out who stole his arrows and why Felicity was silent for an entire day. 

Oliver walked into her hospital room with a spring in his step and an idea forming in his mind whereas Roy wandered in cursing himself for losing the game.

 

+1

 

It was midday before Felicity was allowed out of the hospital. 

Oliver took her straight home despite her complaints that her searches would be complete or that some guy could be out there mugging people. 

“Honestly, a remaining Mirakuru solider could be terrorising Starling!” She complained as Oliver helped her up the remaining steps to her apartment. 

Oliver refrained from rolling his eyes, concentrating on unlocking her door instead. 

He barged into Felicity’s small apartment with her arm around his neck then dumped her on the sofa.

“Hey!” She complained, rubbing a non-existent bruise on her arm. 

“You’re fine,” He called back to her. He strode back to close her white door and glanced around her apartment. 

It was small compared to the mansion, then again a normal house was small compared to the mansion but it felt more homely and just screamed ‘Felicity’. 

It was covered in bright colours, references to TV shows he never watched and random little trinkets Felicity must have found cute. 

Chuckling to himself, he walked into her small kitchen and rummaged the freezer until he found her mint choc chip stash. 

He meandered back into the living room to see her concentrating on a TV show that included a blonde woman and three big ass dragons. 

Wordlessly, he passed her the ice-cream tub and a spoon then dug into the frozen treat. 

 

“What are we watching?” Oliver eventually asked, after getting confused from the multiple points of view of this death fest. 

“Game of Thrones. We should really start it from the beginning but I needed to watch this episode so I could safety go on Tumblr or Facebook,” She explained, shovelling another spoonful into her mouth. 

Oliver nodded, absorbed into the world of King’s Landing. 

Truth be told, he felt nervous.

He was about to give Felicity a taste of her own medicine and he’d been planning it the entire time she was asleep with Roy (who was still upset he lost). 

“Felicity?” Oliver said softly, just as the episode ended. 

“Yeah,” Felicity replied, turning off the episode and searching for another show to watch. 

“ You must be my horcrux because you complete me,” he stammered. 

He watched as Felicity freeze with her thumb hovering over the enter button. 

“What?” She whispered.

“ You must be my horcrux because you complete me,” He said louder. 

“Okay…,” Felicity slowly says, not turning away from the TV.

He shook his head laughing and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. 

“I mean it you know,” He confessed then brought his lips down to meet hers.

 

In the early hours of the next morning, Felicity woke up with a start.

“Shit! I forgot to give you a Harry Potter pick-up line yesterday!” She swore, clutching the sheets to her. 

Oliver threw his arm around her to stop her moving.

“Don’t worry.” He grumbled half-asleep.

“Roy told me everything yesterday. He lost,” he added.

After a good five minutes of giggling and a quick victory text being sent to Roy, Felicity snuggled back into her boyfriend’s embrace.

 

Who knew pick-up lines actually worked, right?


End file.
